Field
The described embodiments relate to communication techniques, including determining an environment of an electronic device based on the communication performance during communication with proximate electronic devices in one or more environments and/or a history of user behavior.
Related Art
Wireless communication is an increasingly popular technology for communicating information between electronic devices. In particular, these electronic devices may include networking subsystems that implement a network interface for a wireless local area network such as: a wireless network described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, Bluetooth® (from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless network.
Moreover, wireless communication can be used to be used to provide a wide variety of services to users of the electronic devices. For example, wireless communication can be used to determine a location of an electronic device. Then, the determined location can be used to provide location-based services to a user.
However, it can be difficult to determine the location of an electronic device in some environments. For example, because of attenuated wireless signals and/or multipath wireless signals, it can be difficult to determine the location when an electronic device is indoors. Furthermore, because of interference, it can also be difficult to determine the location when an electronic device is in a crowded or a high-density communication environment.
The difficulty in determining the location can degrade the accuracy of the determined location, which can adversely impact the quality or the availability of location-based services. Consequently, the difficulty in determining the location of an electronic device in some environments can be frustrating for users and can degrade the user experience when using the electronic device.